Solve for $q$, $- \dfrac{3q + 7}{q + 1} = 4$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $q + 1$ $ -(3q + 7) = 4(q + 1) $ $-3q - 7 = 4q + 4$ $-7 = 7q + 4$ $-11 = 7q$ $7q = -11$ $q = -\dfrac{11}{7}$